Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a power conversion system. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a power conversion system for providing power to meet operations of an electronic device.
Description of Related Art
Since diode and Schottky diode have designated forward bias, the power loss of the power conversion system having the diode or Schottky diode to rectify power is large. Metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistor (MOSFET) has advantages of low input resistance, short response time, and high input resistance, thus it replaces the diode and Schottky diode to be the main component of the rectifier.
In general, the power conversion system includes a plurality of synchronous rectifiers, which are driven at the same time the rectify power entering thereto. Specifically, when an electronic device electrically connected to the power conversion system is activated, the synchronous rectifiers perform synchronous rectifying procedure, and the MOSFETs of the synchronous rectifiers are switched to rectify the power entering the synchronous rectifiers; however, when the electronic device is inactivated, the synchronous rectifiers does not perform synchronous rectifying procedure. Even if the operation manner of the synchronous rectifier mentioned above is easy, the power provides by the power conversion system is a constant no matter the electronic device during non-light load condition and light load condition, thus the power loss during the electronic device under light load condition is large.